1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an input apparatus for a mobile terminal, and a configuration of a display unit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As it becomes multifunctional, a terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Such terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility.
The mobile terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Various new attempts have been made for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement and enhance such complicated functions. Especially, in regard of manufacturing the mobile terminal, several approaches to make outer faces of cases or key marks of the mobile terminals more attractive may be considered.